


Hold Me in Your Arms

by i-wanna-be-your-last (hmweasley)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/i-wanna-be-your-last
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home after a day of being forced apart to find Louis already in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Larry fic I've posted (although I'm currently working on a chaptered fic), so I hope you all enjoy it. The title is from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> [Russian translation.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4185128)

Harry made as little noise as possible as he entered the darkened bedroom. It wasn't that late, but after discovering the rest of the house empty, he wasn't surprised to see Louis already in bed. Harry sighed as he took in the stiff figure with his back to the door. They'd been forced to spend the day apart as usual. Harry knew that Louis had spent the day shopping with Eleanor while he was out with his friends, and time with Eleanor tended to put Louis in a somber mood.

"Hey," Harry greeted his boyfriend quietly as he got ready for bed. Louis made a quiet noise to show he was awake but didn't say anything as Harry crawled into the bed behind him. Harry curled himself around Louis' body and pulled his boyfriend to him, relishing the warmth he always felt while holding Louis.

Louis sunk into his embrace, but he stubbornly refused to acknowledge Harry other than that. Harry bent his head to kiss Louis' neck comfortingly.

"How did your day go?" Harry asked although he already knew the answer.

"Fine," Louis answered shortly. "Same as always. Eleanor dragged me places, and I followed and tried not to look miserable."

The words were said jokingly, but Harry knew that it was all painfully true.

"And how successful were you?"

Louis was quiet for a moment before answering. "I'm sure management will tell me tomorrow."

Harry sighed as he pictured the scene that was undoubtedly waiting for them tomorrow. Right now as they laid there in bed, fans across the world were freaking out about the new "Elounor" pictures. Some of those fans were no doubt arguing over the validity of "Elounor" and how miserable Louis looked, and that wouldn't make management happy. Then again, nothing made management happy these days.

"Don't think about that right now," Harry murmered into Louis' neck.

Louis sighed as he felt Harry's breath on his skin. "Okay," he agreed quietly. "It'll be easier now that you're here."

Harry smiled his first real smile since walking into the house.

Louis finally rolled over so that his face was only inches from Harry's own. The two men just watched each other for a few minutes with slight smiles, and Harry brought his hand up to caress Louis' cheek.

"You know," Louis mused softly. "This is what makes everything worth it."

Harry frowned a bit, not liking where Louis' train of thought was going.

"Does that mean you ever think it's not worth it?"

"No," Louis shook his head slightly. "I'd never think that." He placed a quick kiss on Harry's lips before continuing. "I just mean that whenever we're together, just the two of us like this, everything is so absolutely perfect. I always love you, Harry, and I always will. I don't care what any one else says or thinks, but sometimes it's really easy to get discouraged. But then there are moments like this..."

Louis trailed off, unable to form his thoughts into words, but he didn't need to. Harry understood perfectly. Harry pulled Louis closer to him, and Louis buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry kissed the top of Louis' head before resting his chin there.

"Being in your arms is my favorite place in the world," Louis whispered, and Harry's stomach fluttered in a way that should have been impossible after being with this boy for more than two years.

Harry pushed his emotional reaction away before muttering, "cheesy," just loud enough for Louis to hear. His boyfriend poked him in his side even as he himself giggled a bit.

"It's true though," Louis defended himself indignantly. "This is when everything is perfect and wonderful, and we don't have to worry about the idiots who think they have some right to control our lives just because we make music for them."

"But Louis," Harry smirked. "Those are our future wives."

Louis snorted, "Well, you better be getting your first wedding underway pretty soon because you're never going to get through them all in your lifetime otherwise."

"Nah," Harry buried his face into Louis' hair. "I think I'll just stick with you forever."

"I'm flattered," Louis smiled into Harry's chest.

"You better be. I have millions of other people to choose from."

That comment earned him a hard poke in the abdomen.

"Really though," Harry continued, this time seriously. "Some day we'll be able to tell everyone, and then we can stay in each other's arms forever. It won't matter where we are. And I'll be able to kiss you on the street."

Harry bent down to leave a kiss on Louis' lips.

"And no one will be able to stop us."

Louis just smiled up at his boyfriend before kissing him once more.

_One year later_

The two boys stumbled into their bedroom, unwilling to leave each other's arms long enough to navigate to the bed safely. There were wide grins on each of their faces as they collapsed on the bed and got even more wrapped up in each other.

"We did it," Louis breathed in awe after a few moments of silence. "We really did it."

He looked up at Harry who was staring down at him with that loving expression that made Louis tingle all over.

"We did," Harry agreed quietly as he reached out to brush Louis' fringe back from his forehead.

"And we were in each other's arms in public," Louis whispered as he stared up at Harry.

Harry smiled as he leaned down to kiss Louis. "Just like we will be forever," he whispered against his boyfriend's lips.

"Forever," Louis muttered as he sealed their mouths together once more.


End file.
